


The Price of Freedom

by naluislife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Nalu - Freeform, Slave Natsu, Slavery AU, Violence, abolitionist Lucy, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naluislife/pseuds/naluislife
Summary: Natsu is captured by Bisca and sold into slavery, Lucy is a abolitionist from Minstrel. Fairy Tail contacts her to rescue their friend, will she succeed? Or will Bisca uncover their escape plan and recapture him. Natsu, being reluctant to obey even the simplest of commands refuses to trust Lucy seeing her as a master and not a friend. Lucy, who is putting herself at risk by trying to free him, is losing her patience.What's the point of risking her life for a slave who can't even see the freedom placed in front of him?





	The Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> all rights to Hiro Mashima

Prologue

"This one.” She says, grasping the chain with a grin. Seeing how handsome he was, Natsu Dragneel had been captured by Bisca and was now being sold into slavery. Dragneel no longer knew where he was, only that he was far from Fairy Tail. He knew Bisca took him overseas from Fiore but to what country? He hated it, being collared and tortured, scars riddled his back from that blasted whip and the chains on his ankles and throat were rubbing his skin raw. No one bothered to feed him and today was the only time in three weeks that they let him take a bath. It was humiliating, his to-be mistress chuckled when he scowled at her. Natsu would never submit, he would fight till the day he died; she looked weak enough, when the moment was right he’d be sure to snap that pretty neck of hers and break out. “What’s the matter sweet heart?” She mocks, “Aren’t you happy to be with me?”

“Fuck off.” 

“Alright Lucy that’ll be 10,000 yen for the boy.” Bisca gratefully takes her money and begins instructing her on Natsu’s behavior. “You should give him a shot every morning to make sure he can’t use magic, Natsu is a feisty one so be ready for trouble, this one was hard to catch with him being a dragon slayer so be sure to weaken him as much as you can. Don’t hold back on disciplining him, the best slave is a broken one.”

The blonde beauty nods in agreement before yanking on Natsu’s chain and forcing him out of the dungeon. The moment he stepped outside Dragneel hissed in complaint, the sun was a harsh contrast from the darkness of the dungeon and hurt his eyes. His mistress didn’t seem to care though and forcefully shoved him into a carriage that had been waiting for them. It was a large cherry wood carriage with curtains for windows and intricate gold designs decorating the darkened wood. Natsu finds himself sitting on a bench with her across from him and couldn’t help but tense up as she reached for her pocket, he knew Bisca gave her those damn syringes before they left. One was a sex drug and the other was a magic nullifier. Lucy wouldn’t rape him would she?   
Natsu braced himself for the inevitable as she reaches for his iron collar, only to gasp when the cold metal clicks open and falls off. Bisca must’ve given her a key, but why would she unlock his chains now? Didn’t the woman know he desperately wanted to escape? He looks at her with utter confusion as she holds up her hand, revealing a Fairy Tail mark.

“Natsu I want you to listen very carefully, my name is Lucy Heartfilia I am an abolitionist from Fiore. Levy contacted me and told me the situation along with a description of you. I need you to stay at my side for now alright?”

Fairy Tail…they really found him?

“I don’t believe you.”

Lucy sighs in disappointment, a certain glimmer of understanding in her deep brown eyes.

“Grey is your childhood friend, you were raised by a dragon and later taken in by Fairy Tail. It’s key founder was Mavis Vermillion and the current master is Makarov.”  
Dragneel looks stunned, only members of Fairy Tail knew about Mavis. Did his friends truly succeed in finding him? And if so then why weren’t they with her? That guild mark was real though…just what is going on?

“I’m getting you out of here Natsu, you just have to trust me.”


End file.
